Two Weeks as the Queen
by ThePhoenixClaw
Summary: Merida is left with no choice to take over the kingdom for two weeks, when disaster strikes.
1. Chapter 1

**ok, so this is a new story. I thought it would do good as a three shot, but then i thought to make it more intense. so i might have only a few chapters, and i might have a ton of chapters :) Oh, and sorry for any spelling mistakes. And sorry if anyone seems OOC. **

* * *

THE MAIL

Merida sat down on her bed, thinking of the wonderful ride on Angus she had just taken with her mother Elinor. She was tired, and wanted to rest knowing that dinner was five minutes away. She thought about skipping it, but she knew that her mother would only get mad at her.

Merida had done all the work that day. She had to climb the Fire Falls, shoot fish, and other things that would make her very tired. Merida's mother just watched, so it wasn't too much of a ride for her.

Merida decided to get up. She headed for the door, went down the stairs, and went into the dinning room. There, her mother Elinor at one end of the table waited. Fergus, her father was at the other end. And her three obnoxious brothers where in the middle. Merida walked over to her seat and sat down. The family ate for about five minutes, when Maudie came over with the mail. Elinor took the three envelopes full of mail, and began mumbling them off while reading them. She did this with the first two she opened, but when she came across the third one, she immediately stopped.

"Fergus, this is what we have been hoping not to get EVER in the mail…" Elinor said the words with fear, as if she were afraid that something awful was going to happen. Merida was looking confused because she was. What were they talking about? What was going on? There were so many questions that couldn't be answered.

"Mom, whats the problem?" Merida asked, afraid. Her mother and father both sighed.

"Boys, leave." Elinor said. "Merida, It seems that we must leave...! It's hard to explain but, It seems that since we are the king and queen of this country, we must do our job as you probably understand. But our job could mean war, death, and so we need to keep the peace between countrys. The only way we can do this is if the king and queen of at least three countrys every year, go to the capital and sign a treaty. This year our country has been chosen"

"So why is this such a big problem?" Merida asked. She thought the situation would be a little bit more intense.

Fergus and Elinor both made a huge sigh. Merida had never even seen her father this concerned, so what was the problem?

Fergus began to say something, "Someone has to take care of the kingdom, so as first in line..." Merida imedietly cut him off.

"NO. Not ME! You know how i'd act. I cant do it! What were you thinking!""

"Merida, it's not our fault we got picked. We've been trying to prevent it from happening for seven years now, we have to do it. We have to go."

"No you don't." Merida said fiercely.

"You don't understand. All of those years trying to trian you young was for this. We knew you'd have to do it someday, but your father was thinking maybe we could hold it off until you had to be queen. We cant do anything about it, seven years is just too long."

"No it's not. I will not do this. It's too much!" But Merida could not get away from what she had to do.

* * *

Three days later was the crowning of Merida as queen for two weeks. The next day, her parents would be on their way.

When the crown hit Merida's head, she felt chills up her spine, and all around her. _Imagine doing this on real crowning day,_ Merida though.

And the next day was when disaster struck...

* * *

**Ok, so i hope you liked that first chapter! I probably will not be able to update frequently because the computer is often taken, and my iPod has an awful keyboard for writing.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

THE FIRST WEEK

First week, first day

Merida woke up thinking, _Was that a dream? Am I really going to be queen? _So Merida went downstairs to only find her three brothers playing on the thrones. Merida shooed them away and sat on Queen Elinor's throne. _The only good thing about this, _Merida thought, _is that I dont have to take lessons. But this is probably worse. UGH! __  
_

The day was normal until 1:00 PM, when the boys got reckless. With Fergus and Elinor gone, they could do pretty much anything, because Merida did not know the trick they used to calm them down. First, the boys found the food and began eating like dogs. The floor was a mess. Then, they found their way to Queen Elinor and King Fergus' room. They teared the bed-spread to shreads, drew on the walls, and a whole bunch of other horrible things. They did this to Merida's room too. When Merida found out, she was furious. She sent them outside and locked the doors, forgeting about the secret passages. The boys went back into the castle and did more.

The next two days were the same thing. But the third day, Merida got a letter from her parents. Merida read the letter, hoping that maybe it would only take a week instead of two to create peace.

_Merida, _

_I hope all is well with you and the boys. We have arrived at the capital. It is beautiful here. We will keep in contact with you! _

_How is being queen? Do you like it? It was hard for me too when I first started, but when I did it (when my parents had to do this) I found it fun! Hopefully you do to. _

_Oh, and keep the boys out of our room. THANK YOU! _

_With Love, _

_Mother and Father_

When Merida read the last sentence in the letter, she felt like banding the boys from the castle, even though the would get back inside. She was even more furious.

Merida got out a piece of paper and a pen. She began writing, even though she hardly knew how to sound royal, and how she would explain the messy castle.

_Mom, _

_I hate being queen. No riding or archery, or anything I love. _

_The castle is a mess. What is the trick you use... _

Then Merida crumbled up the paper. How would she be able to explain. Her mother would be furious. But Merida began writing again, this time in her best cursive.

_Mom,_

"No," Merida said. Then she corrected herself.

_Mother,_

_Being queen is probably the worse experience ever. I cant do anything I love. _

_The boys are very hard to keep controlled. They messed up your room and my room. They drew on the walls, ripped the blankets, and more horrible things. Please don't get mad at me. I had to lock them out, but they used the secret passages to get back in. _

"I don't think i've written like this before. Maybe they'll like it." Merida said. Then she continued.

_Anyway, I hope you have a nice trip, even though i'm having an awful one. Next time, try to refuse. Please? UGH! _

But then Merida again realized she couldn't use the word 'ugh' in to her parents, ecpecially to her mom. So she re-wrote that sentence.

_So next time, try to refuse. Please? It means a lot. _

_Merida_

"Finaly. I'm done." She addresed the envolope to her parents in the capitol.

Merida went into her parents room and tried to clean up. She did this the next three days, locking the door every time she came out. She told her brothers,

"If I go into mom's room and see it messy, I will band you from every dessert." The brothers from then on did not go into their parents room.

* * *

The next two days were okay, the brothers avoided their parents room, but Merida could not keep them from her room.

Merida got a reply from her parents saying,

_Merida,_

_We will try to avoid this as much as we can. _

_We will also make the triplets do something to make-up for what they did. _

_Love you,_

_Mother and Father _

Merida replied to the messages, writing as nice as she could.

But when the next and last week started, even worse disaster struck. Merida could only read one of the letters.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you like this. I have gotten one review saying that she (I don't think it was a boy) really liked this, so I tried to update as fast as I could. **

**Please review! **

**And sorry for any mistakes. It's hard to not have the characters be OOC. But I tried as best as I could. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I'm alive! Ok, I know I haven't updated in forever! I wouldn't have updated today if I hadn't gotten a few who liked this story. I hope you like chapter three!**

Half of the second week went by sooooo fast. Merida was so exited to be almost done, unitl she got a letter from her parents. She read it and yelled.

"NO! This cant be, this cant be!"

For the letter said,

_Merida,_

_We are horrified to give you this terrible news. One of the islands refused to sign the treaty. We are sorry to say that you will have to stay as queen until we can get this problem solved. We don't know how long this will take, but it may cause war. Just hope that we will be alright. _

_That is all we can say,__Mother and Father_

Merida, was horrified. What if she had to stay queen for the rest of the year? And war? She would never be able to go hunting. All she would be able to do is sit and watch people get killed. She thought until she decided to go up to her room and mope.

That night, Merida decided not to eat. She told her brothers to eat it. They were more than happy to. Merida wasn't hungry after all anyway. She just went up into her room and thought for a long while until 1:20 AM, when she heard noise outside.

_What could that be? _ Thought Merida. She looked out the window and saw men running outside.

"You take the south entrance." One of the guards said to five other guards. Then he looked at the rest and said, "I over heard someone talking about secret passages along the sides of the castle. Find them, and make your way up."

Merida immediately ran out of the room with her bow. But then she was stopped by a guard. "Your coming with us. War is on your way." But Merida was able to get out of the guards grasp, and shot an arrow at him in the foot. His scream woke up everyone in the castle. And that was when they realized that war was coming and that only Merida had the fighting skills to end it...

**I am sooooo sorry this is so short, but I'm kind of in a rush. SORRY!**

**So I know you are probably thinking, don't the guards have fighting skills? Well most of them are either hurt or dead. I didn't have a good spot to put that in there. **

**Please review to share your thoughts, and favorite this story if you like so that I know to update sooner. **

**Also, in your reviews, I would like you to tell me how many chapters you want for this story because I don't know how deep you want this story to be, meaning how detailed you want this to be. Also cause I have a lot of ideas for this story but I don't know if you will like them. **

**Bye... for now :)**


End file.
